Darkness is falling
by apple2011
Summary: When Morgana allies herslef with the most powerfull creatures in existance, merlin must do everything to stop her. But with them both wanting Merlin to join them Merlin must fight them and himself.
1. The Portal

Darkness is falling

**Hi thanks for reading my first fanfic **

**Please Review **

**Chapter One: The Portal **

"What you are about to do will bring our enemies to their knees" Morgause whispered "I know" Morgana replied softly. As they spoke a dark cloud appeared in front of them. They were standing in a courtyard of what used to be the Isle Of The Blest. The dark cloud twisted into a vortex and within moments they were looking at a portal through which was another world. Slowly Morgana began chanting and her eyes flashed gold and from the portal a tall six eyed creature looked upon them.

"_What are your reasons for bringing me to this place_?" it hissed "_The few pure of us have remained hidden for centuries, the rest bred with humans to create what you call magic_"

"My Lord we have come with a request" Morgana told it bowing before it, her raven hair was blowing backwards by the sheer force of the portal.

"_I can see your mind young one and I sense you are confused by the truths that are revealing themselves to you… A servant you counted on as a friend betraying you… your father is Uther Pendragon…your maid falling in love with your half brother and her ultimate betrayal" it told her darkly_. The portal was getting wider now and the force of it was getting to much for Morgause to bear. She collapsed and the creature just looked.

"_You saved her from death's icy hands, I warn you Death does not like to be cheated she will die one way or another" It hissed at hear "look up child and state your intentions_"

"We… I" she began glancing at Morgause "request your help in destroying the kingdom of Camelot once and for all… I want to see them all beg for mercy before they are killed… I want your army to assist in the war to avenge magic" She told the creature

"_Good child… Morgan le Fay we are at your service…_

Merlin looked out from the window in Arthur's chambers he had been polishing this chest piece for three hours and each time Arthur had told him "NOT GOOD ENOUGH". But Merlin couldn't blame him, even a year after Morgana's Reign people were still depressed and angry over it. Uther was slowly descending into madness, Arthur was still hurt and Merlin was saddened and relived over her disappearance. Once he would go to any length to protect her, now we would go to the same length to kill her. Suddenly a blinding pain erupted from his head and he heard a voice

"_Emrys… you have fought for Camelot many times before, now discard you destiny and join us, we are more powerful than you and if you choose to resist you will be destroyed" _

Slowly Merlin looked up and the pain began to fade. He had no idea what just happened but he knew he was going to find out.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed strolling into his chamber "The armour is gleaming yet!" he remarked before looking at Merlin still clutching his face.

"Merlin are you ok" He asked genuinely concerned

"Yeah fine, just a headache… and the armour is gleaming because it is being looked upon by a large prat" Merlin announced before starting to polish it again

"Merlin" Arthur muttered before beginning to leave the room "Oh and were going on a hunting trip tomorrow so be up bright and early" he told him before closing the door.

"Prat" Merlin said after him quietly

"I heard that" Arthur shouted back.


	2. The Hunting Trip

**If you play the resistance games for ps3 you may notice the chimera reference **

Chapter Two: The Hunting Trip 

Merlin moved quietly through the undergrowth hoping to catch up with Arthur, the prince in question had run after a golden flash, of which he believed to be a animal of great worth. Merlin shook his head… how he despised hunting, so barbaric. Then an arrow smashed into a tree inches from his head

"Sorry Merlin thought you were a rabbit" Gwaine shouted from a distance. Swearing Merlin moved on.. Then he saw the creature.

Arthur was right to follow it, the creature stood slightly taller than anyone and was covered in metallic armour. It had six golden eyes and a mouth slightly ajar. In the mouth Merlin could see layers of sharp fanged teeth. Its hands were human except slightly grey and with long black fingernails so sharp it could have ripped a hole in a man. Merlin stepped back and snapped a twig.

The result was instant the creature spun round and raised its hand, its eyes glowed and Merlin saw as waves of fire rushed towards him.

"_Sheileco Vernexo Pyro" _Merlin said and a invisible shield protected him from harm. An arrow flew passed and hit the creature, the arrow bounced of its armour and instead jumped high in the air. It screeched loudly on the way up.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked

"Yes Merlin, good God did you see that" he asked stepping into view "Merlin move! " he commanded as the fire began to spread towards him. Merlin ran over to him as the other knights moved closer.

"Arthur" Lancelot began "We just saw some kind of creature that ripped a bandit it two with its bare hands". Suddenly the screeching resumed and looking up the creature was coming down."Duck!" Gwaine shouted as they all dived for cover. All but one knight did and as the creature came down he was squashed by the creature landing on his head. It roared in victory and turned to face Arthur who had come out of hiding to face the creature. It moved towards him with its eyes glowing. Merlin watched as Arthur was flung into the air and the creature jumped up to him jaw open.

"_Repelox_" Merlin said and the creature suddenly hit what seemed to be an invisible wall and came crashing down to the floor.

"_Floxour landaus" _Merlin muttered and Arthur was suspended in midair slowly descending. The creature had not given up it flicked the arrows being fired upon it and ripped one knights sword in two before punching him so heard Merlin could hear the bones crack.

"_Hello Emrys" _Merlin head in his head before the creature picked him up. Merlin looked at the monster that was holding him, he could smell it putrid breath and felt its hands tighten around his neck.

"_Your protect the Pendragon" _Merlin heard. He nodded saying so only it could hear

"He is Magic's only hope".

"_NO EMRYS! He is Magic's enemy and all enemy's of magic must be destroyed" _It screamed and the two knights approaching it were blasted unconscious. Merlin could only see Gwaine and Lancelot. The creatures hand was curled into a fist and Merlin could almost see it punching a hole through his chest but before it could strike a blinding white light erupted from Merlin. Staggering the creature let him go and as the light faded Merlin raised his palm. Then energy balls fired out of his hand hitting the creature and damaging its armour. Lancelot looked impressed, Gwaine shocked and Arthur was seemingly unconscious from being up so high. The metal covering its chest was momentarily exposed and Merlin using his powered forced a sword from the dead knights hand into the monsters chest. Thick black blood leaked from the wound and the creature fell to its knees and died.

Merlin looked at Gwaine who clapped him on the back saying something about not telling your best friend you were an all powerful wizard who could have helped him in a gambling tournament. Then Lancelot looked at Gwaine who shut up almost instantly and together after getting Gwaine to drag Arthur began walking back to Camelot.


	3. Truths Revealed

**Thanks for reading this far **

Chapter Three: Truths revealed 

Morgause awoke with a start, she was in a strange blue room on a soft bed. Blue curtains surrounded the bedpost and with caution made her way out.

"Sister" she whispered but instead of Morgana answering she came face to face with a six eyed monster. It looked at her before Morgana came walking down the corridor and embraced Morgause

"Good your awake" she said "I wouldn't want you to miss this". Morgana led her into a large hanger with thousands of creatures swarming at the bottom.

"Show us" She ordered her eyes glowing gold. A creatures eyes lit up and opened its hand. A sphere appeared in front of them and Morgause watched as she saw the events that had played out in the forest not hours before.

"The boy!" Morgause muttered seeing Merlin use his inner power "The creature managed to tear most of the party to bits before the boy killed it"

"It appears we underestimated Merlin" Morgana replied.

"Wait the creature calls him _Emrys…_If that is true it is crucial he join our side" Morgause exclaimed

"WHY!" Morgana demanded

"Emrys is the sorcerer that will bring magic back to this world, if he is loyal to the Pendragons then he cannot achieve this, and destiny will turn the tide of this plan and destroy us" She answered "When will the army march?"

"Today, The Titans will march first" she told her sister gesturing to a giant black five legged, armoured monster. They will fire their magic which shall destroy the defences and its walls. Then the spiders move in and finally the army itself." Morgana answered

"Good Camelot's time is limited and soon Emrys will join us creating a unstoppable trio that will return magic and destroy those who oppose us" Morgause said to herself.

"The outpost about a mile from here will see us first" Morgana announced raising her hand. The titan above moved around with six gold light beaming down and the nearby forest. Suddenly a strip of red fire blasted out and flew into the woods.

Sir Leon looked around the outpost. It resided in what used to be Cenrads kingdom but had now been seized by Camelot. The village it resided in was a few miles from Ealdor and he kept his men away as fraternizing with locals was off limits. Suddenly he saw a red flash. He turned and saw it coming towards them. It was the size of a house and looked threatening.

"GET DOWN " he bellowed but it was to late as it hit the centre of the village. The explosion erupted from nowhere killing most of his men. As he turned again hundreds of them were still approaching.

"You go to the village, tell them to evacuate now" he shouted to a runner who left in a matter of seconds. The red lights hit strategic parts of the village outpost and most of the buildings were destroyed. He jumped to the floor as thousands of small yellow light approached at sickening speed, the ones that hit pierced though the men. The remainder of his men were destroyed and Sir Leon felt one shoot into his arm. Pain exploded from it but he managed to keep quiet and crawl into a nearby bush. Hiding he watched as a giant black leg the not much thinner than the village itself. It blocked out the sun and another leg smashed into another part of the village. Sir Leon realised the monstrosity was heading for Camelot.


	4. Meeting Emrys

**Hi there, thanks for reading this far, please review and tell me what you thinks **

**Oh and those wondering the creatures featured are bases on the Chimera. **

**Apple (I don't own Merlin) **

Chapter Four: Meeting Emrys 

"And that is what happened Sire! Arthur told his Father

"Are you sure? I have never heard of any kind of creature like this" Uther Pendragon told his son with concern brimming in his voice.

"Yes and we lost good men today, and I am told if it wasn't for my servant killing the creature we would not be here now" Arthur said humbly. All eyes turned on Merlin

"And just how did a servant with no fighting skill, co-ordination, agility, strength or any other skill apart from cleaning floor defeat such a monster?" Uther demanded. Merlin hesitated he knew Uther's mental state was concerning and at the moment it would be very dangerous if he said the wrong thing. Thankfully Lancelot stepped in.

"Gwaine and I managed to knock a small part of its armour of and Merlin managed to stab it while it was concentrating on us" he told the king. Uther's eyes wavered between him and Merlin before turning to Arthur.

"Very well" he announced "Keep all outposts on high alert we must know if more of these creatures turn up.

As he spoke a knight with blood splattered all over his clothes ran into the room, his helmet was scorched at the back and most of his armour had been ripped off. He stumbled in as the guards prevented him from falling over.

"Sire the north outpost has been lost, we were attacked by creatures…" he began but quickly passed out. Uther looked around before getting up,

"We shall meet tomorrow at noon" he said calmly although the encounter had never of happened.

People began walking out the room as the guards began dragging the unconscious guard to Gaius's chambers. Once they left Merlin and Gaius looked at the man. They pulled back his armour and gasped. A gold scar on his chest, began to glow. It clearly read

_Emrys meet me_

"Meet me?" Merlin muttered after reading the sign "Where…When?"

"I don't know Merlin but it appears your destiny is not as secret as we imagined" Gaius told Merlin before covering the knight with a blanket."That is all we can do until morning" he said before gesturing to Merlin's room.

Merlin awoke with a start, a hand was slowly caressing his face. He opened his eyes and saw something that made his heart leap. Standing in front of him was Freya.

"Freya?" Merlin questioned

"Merlin!" she said alarmed "you must not follow, it is a trap!" she told him before screaming in agony and started being dragged from the room by an invisible force. Merlin jumped from the bed and opened to door. He could see Freya's legs being dragged down the corridor. Her screams echoed in his head. He quietly followed her down the corridors and staircases, until he reached a door. He could sense her in their and opened the door. He ran in and Freya was there looking at him in horror.

"Merlin no!" she shouted before collapsing in a puddle of water. Merlin gasped looking around, he was in a dusty room with cobwebs covering the corners. Merlin looked around a to late did he recognize where he was. Morgana's chambers

"Hello _Merlin_" Came a sickly sweet voice. He turned around and in a flowing black dress was Morgana herself.

"_Sit Merlin, we have a lot to discuss_" she told him raising her hand. Before Merlin could react her eyes glowed gold and invisible ropes tied him to a chair that had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

**Cliff hanger…**


	5. Threats

**Hi well if you've read this far thank you for your time. If you would like to give me any ideas for future chapters or just voice your opinion please review. **

**Thanks Apple **

Chapter Five: Threats 

"Hello Merlin" Morgana whispered to her prisoner.

"What do you want Morgana?" Merlin asked coldly, not bothering to conceal his anger. Morgana giggled evilly

"Now Merlin you should know better than the address a lady like that? Now try again or… maybe I should lure Gwen or Arthur in here, I mean maybe slitting their throats might just teach some manners" she told him. Merlin looked into her eyes and saw the little goodness in her eyes vanish forever. Merlin gulped and repeated

"I'm sorry what do you want _My Lady_" he repeated emphasising her title. He suddenly blasted a spell at her but somehow she deflected it with ease. She smiled coldly

"Well done Merlin, your manners may just improve but if try to use magic on me again then I might just have to send a friend of mine to the lower town" she told him sweetly gesturing to the right. Merlin watched in horror as another creature presented itself. This one was similar but was stronger, more heavily armoured and looked much more threatening.

"As you may know one of these could do quite a lot of damage to Camelot, and of course it would kill someone with the ability to heal these people, any idea who Merlin?" she asked, her raven hair swaying from side to side. Merlin looked at her and saw the creature move back into the shadows.

Merlin turned his focus back on her with the full force of his hatred brimming in his eyes.

"You see Merlin, a number of requests have been made of you to join us. For some reason you have refused and it is for that reason I am here. To offer you a choice. You can stay in Camelot, fight my army, die at their advanced magic and then die a horrible fate. Or you could come with me and join us. Use your power, harness your destiny. And of course be with the one you love" Morgana ended waving her hand. Her eyes flashed gold and Merlin watched as from the puddle of water came Freya.

"Merlin don't do it, I'm not worth it. You can win this war" she told him

"Silence!" Morgana commanded her eyes glowing gold. Freya fell silent immediately she turned to Merlin

"You used me, poisoned me and then get in the way of everything I do, and for what a senile King with a hatred for magic. Without him you could be free, I could be free… ALL OF US COULD BE FREE!" Morgana shouted her anger spilling out "and you know what hurts worst Merlin? I trusted you and you not only poisoned me but lied to me, you could have prevented everything but instead you protect the Pendragons!" suddenly she smiled "So now is your chance to make it all right, help me. Your destiny is to unite this land and restore magic, why does it have to involve Arthur, just because a dragon who manipulated you into freeing him told you to. He was trying to regain freedom" she finished with something Merlin thought he would never see in her again. Kindness.

"or" she said the coldness creeping back into her voice "you stay here and die". With that she stood up and her and the creature disappeared in a golden glow.

The ropes loosened and Freya returned to her watery state. Merlin looked around and stood up, he realised Morgana had a point. With her he could have everything he ever wanted. His magical identity, Freya, Power and all he needed was to help her. No he couldn't… could he. Merlin had no idea.

He looked outside and saw something that made his heart turn. A giant creature flying in midair. Thousands of them the size of a house hovering over parts of the kingdom. The creatures looked down and thousands of red streams launched from the creatures eyes and killed anyone to close. They spewed a green venom on the ground below. The bodies of people were quickly engulfed and remained there covered by what looked like a giant green bubble. Merlin saw the knights rushing out and the king walking out the castle entrance with a look of horror on his face. The battle of Camelot was about to begin.


	6. The War begins

**Hi thanks for reading this far. **

**Apple **

Chapter Six: Piece by Piece 

Merlin rushed down to the castle entrance before being grabbed by Arthur

"Ahh Merlin could to see your awake, I don't know if you realised but there seems to be a slight problem ABOVE CAMELOT" he told him sarcastically.

"Arthur look OUT!" Merlin shouted as a red beam missed Arthur's ear. Then one of the creatures swooped down and hovered above the courtyard. Then flaps opened in its chest and six creatures in full metal body armour with nothing but their hands exposed dropped down. They fired green jets of lightning and the surrounding knights to ensure the rest kept their distance. Then Morgana floated out of the flaps and flew in front of the monsters head, She spoke with ice in her voice

"Hello _Father _how are we this fine evening?" She asked sadistically

"_Morgana!"_ Uther repeated over and over again the fear evident in his voice.

"Yes it is, I have returned to destroy Camelot once and for all…however I am willing to give some people a chance"… her eyes glowed gold and her voice was magnified. "ALL THOSE LOYAL TO ME WILL STAND HERE BELOW ME" she announced. For a moment nothing happened and then slowly several knights moved into position below her and dropped their weapons. Uther looked shocked as four members of the council joined them and Morgana looked at Merlin. Merlin felt all eyes turn to him for a moment and he wondered what to do.

Then he stepped forward, There were gasps from the crowd as Merlin moved closer. He saw a wide smile spread across Morgana's face. Then suddenly he grabbed a sword and silently whispered a spell that enabled it to move through the creatures armour. It screeched in pain and Merlin dived as the creatures blasted spells at him. He looked around and saw the knights charge and briefly saw the smile on both Arthur's and Gaius's face. Then Morgana spoke again

"So Merlin it appears you need more persuading" she told him before muttering a spell that rendered him immobile. "KILL THEM ALL!" she ordered and the creatures began attacking the knights. The knights stood no chance, some where hit by spells, some where torn apart in a bloody mess. Merlin used his magic to overpower Morgana's spell and he turned and ran. He saw the lower town in chaos with different types of creatures killing and maiming them. He focused his anger and began to chant

"Pyrosexor Winexordana Vanira excene" then a storm of fire erupted from him whizzing round his burning those how came to close. The creatures ran from the flames and some tried to use their magic to cool them. But the raw anger in Merlin prevented their spells from even getting close. Within seconds most had been burnt to ash. Then he saw the air creature. It flew towards him spewing venom. He blocked it with ease but a few that weren't so lucky were engulfed like the ones he had seen before. The green gooey bubbles were around him again and as they began to expand he realised what they were doing. He used his magic to jump onto the creature as the bubbles exploded erupting with green pus. The creature shook at him trying to get him off but was hit by some of the venom it had created. The creature screeched in pain and Merlin saw as green lumps began rising on its skin. He then looked saw other creatures and using his magic created a wind to move the creature he was on. It hit the other creature and Merlin watched as he saw the green venom spread to this creature as well. However Merlin realised to late what was about to happen and was still sitting on it when the monster exploded. He heard a cracking noise as he hit the ground. He felt nothing but pain and then graciously passed out.


	7. The Woman

**Thanks for reading **

**Apple **

Chapter Seven: The Woman 

"How did he survive" asked Arthur confused "its surprising enough me managed to take two creatures out but he breaks most of his bones and he still stays alive!"

"It does surprise me but according to witnesses he was blown onto the creature by a firestorm. Then he distracted it and he crashed it into another" Gaius told him

"So he accidentally killed two of the most dangerous creatures Camelot's ever faced!" Arthur stated

"Yes" Gaius told him "but he is in a sleep he may never wake up from and even if he does it is unlikely he will ever move let alone fight again…how is your father?"

"He is damaged after seeing Morgana again and if she had not withdrawn after Merlin's attack he could have died from shock… why did she want Merlin?" he asked

"I have no idea sire, they were close friends once perhaps she wanted them to be again… how he managed to escape and kill a creature we may never know!" Gaius answered

"No Gaius its more than that, and you know it, the look on her face when he walked over to her and the look when he ran, I have never seen her look like that!" Arthur replied getting slightly angry.

"I don't know sire but what she said means she may not have given up on him just yet, we must tread with caution!" Gaius instructed.

Night fell and the city still damaged went quiet, extra guards were on the main gates and patrolling the castle but they made no noise. Then one by one, every candle and torch in the castle went out. The guards could see very little. It was perfect for the woman walking into the castle. She had long blond hair with piercing blue eyes that seemed to bore into the very soul. She was tall and slim, walking she moved towards Gaius chambers. "Whose there!" A guard called

"Sleeperexorn covarterra nekotara maniateronara" she whispered, her eyes shone gold and the guard collapsed. She smiled sadly and entered the physicians room. Gaius was asleep and with a flash of her eyes, he stayed that way. Then she slowly moved over to the table Merlin was balanced upon. She held his hand and brought it to her chest. She smiled and looked directly at him

"Waxerouxanar" she said softly and Merlin eyes flickered open. She held his hand tightly

"Hello Merlin" she said "Its good to see you…look only you can stop Morgause and Morgana, I cannot help you yet. But I owe you a debt. Therefore it shall be repaid" she paused and stepped back. She raised her hand a blue ball appeared. It rested on Merlin's chest and Merlin felt his strength return. The woman smiled sadly and he got up. "Go Merlin!" she told him, a tear rolling down her face she vanished and Merlin never heard her say "I love you!"


	8. The Titan Draws Near

**Mystery after Mystery **

**Keep reading **

**Apple **

Chapter Eight: The Titan draws near.

The woman had vanished, Merlin had no idea what to do. Gaius was still asleep unaware anyone was in his chambers. The woman had gone, who she was Merlin had no idea and how she knew him was even more vague. But he couldn't worry about that now. He shook Gaius awake.

"Look Merlin it the middle of the night and wait… MERLIN your awake and walking!" he shouted

"Yes!" Merlin told him

"But you had practically every bone in your body broken… yesterday how can you be fine now?" he demanded. Quickly Merlin told him everything that happened.

"Who is she" he asked "No idea but for now we need to concentrate on Morgana and Morgause!" he told him

"Yes sorry Merlin but you know how I get when you do something like this! Gaius explained.

"So what happened after I got hurt?" Merlin asked

"Morgana withdrew her forces vowing to return, Merlin… why did she wan you to join her?" Gaius explained. Merlin told them about their "talk".

"This is bad Merlin, when she returns she will want you to join her and if you don't well I fear us all".

"RISE AND SHINE" Merlin bellowed flinging open the curtains in Arthur's room. Merlin felt something hard hit his head. He turned around and saw Arthur glaring at him and Gwen snuggled in the covers trying not to giggle. "Ahh!" Merlin began

"No No Merlin, I think we may need some time to get dressed perhaps!" Arthur suggested

"Okay I'll leave you to it then" he chuckled leaving the room. Then something harder hit his head.

"Arthur I know this is uncomfortable but do you need to throw things?" he asked

"Wasn't me Merlin" he remarked as Gwen burt out laughing. As he closed the door he could hear Gwen says

"You know it quite fun throwing things at him!"

After Gwen left Merlin re-entered the room and Arthur had seemed to remember the critical condition he was in a day before."So Merlin what is it with you? You cant fight but you managed to stab a creature with magic in the woods then in Camelot and then being clumsy you managed to accidentally kill two flying creatures and then hit the ground. And somehow to days later your just fine!" he remarked

"Sounds like me!" muttered sarcastically as a low rumbling sound came from outside. They ran to the window and looked as a creature the size and width of the castle began stamping its way through the kingdom. Red and yellow balls and beams of light flew everywhere destroying homes, people and anything in its path. The monster raised its head and its six gold eyes looked at Camelot. It opened its mouth and a jet of fire propelled itself towards the castle. The result was instant, it hit the north tower which exploded in a hellish fireball. The of the tower fell to the ground crushing numerous wagons and people.

"What the hell is that" Arthur cried. He didn't need to answer as without warning a hand grabbed his neck and within seconds he fell unconscious. Merlin looked around he saw no one. Then a hand grabbed his neck and he slowly began drifting into nothingness.

Morgause looked at the two bodies she smiled briefly before looking out and seeing the titan destroying the city. She hated them all and paused for a moment enjoying watching them die. She turned back round to see two creatures dragging the two bodies away.

**Cliff-hanger **


	9. NEVER!

**Slightly longer chapter. Thanks for Reading **

**Apple **

Chapter Nine: NEVER!

The cell was dark and damp. There were nor windows or light. A guard watched eagerly as Merlin woke up. It took him no time to realise the guard was not human. Merlin stood up creating a ball of light. He saw Arthur collapsed on the ground and then he turned again to see something that made his stomach curl. Freya was lying on the floor bloodied and bruised. Her eyes were flickering open but she was unable to say anything. Merlin stroked her face but then the cell door flung open and a creature pulled him out. Violently it dragged him into a large hall with thousands of creatures in battle armour. He could see them entering the flying abominations Merlin had fought not long ago. Then he was pushed through a door and into a large chamber with a throne on one side and Morgana with Morgause on the other.

"Hello Merlin" Morgana said softly. Then the creature left and Merlin was pushed forward nearer to the throne. Then a second creature stepped out. This one was unlike any he had ever seen before. It stood taller than him and was shiny silver. It looked as if it was made of silver liquid that was moving. Its eyes were bright gold and it had hands not claws. It had no mouth but instead spoke through their minds."_Emrys you have come to us"._ Merlin heard the voice and answered

"I am here against my will, you should cease your attack on Camelot Now!" he shouted. The creature merely stared. Its eyes flashed slightly and Merlin suddenly found himself kneeling before it.

"_You speak to me with respect" _It instructed "_For I am pure magic_" Merlin looked into the creatures eyes and realised his chance of defeating it was slim. Morgana stepped forward and whispered in his ear

"If you want to live this is your last chance of joining us, If you don't comply then you will suffer a fate worse than death". The creature sat in the throne…

Arthur woke up. He was in a cell yet again. The last thing he remembered was being grabbed from behind. He sighed looking for Merlin but instead his eyes settled upon a girl who looked like she had been tortured. She was quite pretty Arthur thought and approached her. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. She sat up gasping and Arthur steadied her with his hand.

"Who are you" he asked softly

"My name is Freya, where's Merlin?" she asked worried

"You know him?" Arthur enquired

"Yes, yes I do me and him… wait a minute you stabbed me!" she exclaimed

"What!" Arthur demanded. He took a deep breath as Freya began to explain…

"_So Emrys it is no the time of your choosing join us or die" _The creature rasped, Merlin looked at it thinking about his options. He wanted what the creature was offering but he instead said.

"NO!"

"_What?" _The creature demanded

"I will never join you, your kind use violence and murder to achieve what you want, that is something I can never do! You are evil… all of you" he spat.

"Merlin" Morgana began

"No Morgana, look at you, a year ago you hated me, tried to kill me and now you want us to be friends, is that it? Or do just blindly accept whatever this monster tells you to?" he asked her angry

"_So be it EMRYS the choice was always yours" _it told before a vast pain swarmed over his body…

Arthur looked shocked when Freya finished, she had told him how Merlin saved her, helped her and fell in love with her. He never knew Merlin could be that brave. After that he heard how Merlin had used Excalibur to destroy the immortal army and how Arthur himself had killed Merlin's lover. He felt ashamed but she looked him in the eye and offered him forgiveness. He accepted and Freya stood up

"Lets save Merlin" she announced…

Merlin was in agony, the creature had destroyed his shields, deflected his spells and was now torturing him. The pain was immense unlike anything had ever experienced. Morgause was laughing and Merlin kept silent. Then the pain stopped relived Merlin got up and found the creature's attention was on something or more correctly someone else. Freya and Arthur was standing at the entrance. Freya faced the creature while Arthur face the witches.

"Get off him" she told the creature slowly. A tidal wave leapt from her hands and rushed towards the creature. It blocked it with ease and fired a red beam back. Dodging it Freya caused thousands of ice shards to appear. The creature blocked them and hit her with a heat spell. She fell to the floor and Merlin got to his feet. Then he saw Morgause with a sword behind Arthur. He had to choice then and there. Which one he had to save…

His future or his lover

**Cliff-hanger **

**See you next week**


	10. Death Snatches

**Another Chapter: Whose looking forward to Merlin Tomorrow (UK) **

Chapter Ten: Death Snatches

Arthur ducked the blow from Morgana but was winded within moments as she punched him squarely on the chest. In the corner of his eye he saw Morgause lunge with her sword. Then he gasped. A sword had appeared, glistening in blood it stuck out of her chest."NO" Morgana screamed as her sister fell to the floor and the life left her eyes. Merlin looked at the body he removed the sword and saw a ruby ring shining on her finger. It was glowing yellow and faded away.

"Merlin…" Morgause began quietly. He leaned towards her confused

"Thank you….." she whispered before slipping away into death.

"_I warned you Morgan death always snatched those who have cheated it_" The creature told her. Fire pouring out from its hands and engulfing Freya

"No" Merlin whispered. The creature laughed in a demented way.

"_And now the finale_" it said raising its hands.

"NO" Freya announced standing up. Her face bloodied and her body bruised. She struggled to get up. "I may only have to power of water but it can do many things. Bind them, drown them. Destroy them" she told it. Then she raised her palm and she flashed blue.

"What!" the creature hissed as a blue light swarmed towards it. The creature's neck suddenly went black. It fell to the floor and a black ghost went into Freya. "_You cannot stop me_" She said in its voice then Freya said "MERLIN KILL ME"

"_No you will not_!" The creature ordered "Yes Merlin do it!" she told him. Merlin raised the sword he used to kill Morgause

"_YOU CAN'T DO IT_" Were its last words as Merlin bought the sword down and the wounds in Freya suddenly began puffing black smoke. Freya smiled as the black smoke drained her and it of their lives and the body vaporised. Morgana suddenly kicked Arthur and scrambled to the throne. Her eyes glowed black for a moment and Merlin watched as an Identical ruby ring exploded. Merlin looked at it as Morgana looked at him."Traitor" she hissed and a green beam of light fired directly at them. Then it vanished. Confused Merlin looked around and a woman wearing a dark cloak and a hood entered the room. ""Evening Morgana" she addressed before waving her hands. Morgana suddenly was forced away from the throne.

"who are you?" Morgana demanded

"Me" she said and she looked at Merlin and Arthur. Merlin could make out a smile as he felt a falling sensation as the room moved and he closed his eyes. He opened them and saw Camelot.

He was in a forest and the woman was standing in front of him. "Merlin" she said before disappearing

"Who the hell was she" Arthur asked

"No idea!" Merlin remarked.

**More chapters coming soon. What will Morgana do. Who was the woman. Why did Morgause thank Merlin. All this coming soon. **


	11. Ambush

**Thanks For Reading **

Chapter Eleven: Ambush.

The walked quietly towards the castle. They did not speak as they saw the many fires were smoking above the citadel. They could hear screams and voices but they made no noise. Then Arthur spoke

"What happened since we were gone?" then out of nowhere a black tendril stretched towards him. It wrapped around his neck and he gasped. Merlin tried to force it off but another kept him back. Then Arthur fell. The tendril loosened. Then a black creature emerged from the trees. It was tall and had a face with six gold eyes but no mouth accompanying it was two other creatures similar to the one Merlin had fought in the woods with Gwaine and Lancelot. One suddenly leaped at him.

"Emraaldasrske" Merlin said and the creature flashed green before collapsing. The other one let loose a torrent of flames that flew at Merlin.

"Voucendrei" he shouted. And the flames compressed into a ball and were flung at the creature. It disintegrated. The other creature watched him. Before grabbing him with hundreds of tendrils. They grabbed his throat body and face. They swarmed every inch of him and he was dragged towards the creature. The tendrils suddenly began shimmering black and Merlin felt something being sucked out of him. Then a flash of a blade came town and the tendrils recoiled. Merlin staggered and saw Gwaine. He fought the creature but it grabbed him from behind and wrapped him up.

"Reppoloxoriar" Merlin shouted and Gwaine was blasted away. He hit the ground and the creature turned to Merlin. It screeched and its eyes glowed for a second before a red bolt flew at him. Merlin dived and it hit Gwaine. He collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. Merlin used the vines to wrap it up but the tendrils simply ripped them apart.

"Venorax" he shouted and blue light erupted from his fingertips and hit the creature. It then erupted in black smoke and vanished. Merlin sighed in relief and didn't notice as the black smoke hovered over Arthur's body. He turned and saw it fly up through his nose. Arthur's eyes opened and hundreds of lights burst from him. Merlin dodged and Hit a spell at Arthur. The smoke left him and Arthur collapsed again. The creature reformed and resumed its attack. Merlin looked at the monster and raised his hands.

"Emraaldasrskemaxoma" he told it before a green jet of light burst from his hands and smacked into the creature. Killing it instantly. Merlin sighed as he heard the cracking of branches. He looked in horror as a legion of the creatures approached him.

They were all identical and Merlin turned to run as the creature swarmed him in tendrils Merlin felt them begin to drain the life out of him. He tried to resist but that only made it worse. He tired his magic but it was contained inside. He tired using it to reach out to their minds but he quickly discovered they had none. His eyes closed as a vision overwhelmed him.

Morgana sat on the throne. Using magic so powerful Merlin could feel it from his position inside the creatures tendrils. Morgana then opened her eyes and next to her eyes were four distinct golden circles. They glowed and creatures marched in. Bowing to her. Merlin then realised the creatures had no individual mind but were controlled like bees, a hive mind. Then Merlin realised Morgana was the hive mind. The vision faded and he was still trapped. Merlin writhed but felt weaker and weaker with each passing moment. He closed his eyes and awaited the end.

**Cliff-hanger!**


	12. Connecting Minds

**Thanks For Reading Keep up with the reviews **

**Thanks **

**Apple **

Chapter 12: Reaching Minds.

The swarming Tendrils choked Merlin as he slowly began slipping into unconscious he silently reached out with his mind. Struck by inspiration he tried to connect to Morgana's mind. He managed to get a weak connection and put all his thought into a bubble that he placed inside her. For a single moment Morgana's mind was stunned. The tendrils froze and Merlin pushed them away. He scrambled away and turned at the creatures. They started to register what happened and as the tendrils reached towards him he bellowed

"Versocradi Pyroxeioer Emarlasidk" Then wave of emerald flames burst from his hand and covered the creatures. They started to make an unrecognisable noise and Merlin watched as they died. He then heard rustling and in the distance saw more creatures. He looked at Arthur and Gwaine. Arthur unconscious and Gwaine got to his feet,

"What now?" he asked. Merlin made his decision he shouted into the sky a language only he understood.

The Great Dragon was fighting. He was in a duel with flying creatures that spouted a venom more toxic than he had ever encountered. He ducked and dived and burnt the monsters to ash. More kept coming and he realised he could not fight them all. The monsters advanced on him with their venom shooting at him. He saw villages die and hundreds die. He had not seen Merlin in a year he thought to himself. Then suddenly the creatures froze. Kilgharrah felt a strong bust of Magic and struck the creatures with fire and spells of his own. One by one they died and the few that eventually came out of the state they were in saw their fellow creatures dead and a cascade of flames engulfing their body. He looked at his victims broken and burnt and he watched as foot soldiers escaped from inside the creatures he had been fighting. He was curious to know why but then he got the call. Merlin he thought to himself as he flew off into the sky.

The creatures surrounded Merlin and Gwaine. They both knew they could not hold out for long. Then a black shape appeared in the sky. Gwaine pointed at it but was blasted off his feet and on the ground. The creatures moved in for the kill when a wall of flame descended upon them. The survivors retreated. But they to were killed in time. Merlin watched as Kilgharrah landed in front of them.

"You called he said" as Gwaine leapt in front of Merlin"Get back Merlin!" he said. The dragon began to laugh

"_MOVE_" he said in what sounded like six different voices piled into one. Gwaine suddenly moved to the side looking confused

"Why did I just do that?" he asked

"Please teach me how to do that!" Merlin joked "I need your help"

"I gathered young warlock these creatures are causing many issues, I myself have been asked to join but I decided against it after our little talk after I attacked Camelot" The Great Dragon said wisely

"Merlin you can talk to the dragon!" Gwaine remarked

"What are these creatures?" Merlin asked

"The creatures are the former inhabitants of this world. They were the first to practise the old religion and the first to wage war on humanity, they were defeated however when other creatures of Magic like dragons turned against them and they escaped into a portal vowing to return. Now their leader is dead they are no longer servants of Magic but rather servants of the witch"

"How can I stop them" Merlin asked

"You must find the portal and close it. They have evolved in that world and are connected to it by mind they have only a hive mind but if there is no link to the hive they will die within moments. The witch will live however" Kilgharrah told him "to close the portal you must expose it to all four elements. There are four pillars in the Isle of the Blest and Earth, Wind, Fire and Water must be placed upon them. By using a magical sphere to trap them. Once placed the portal will close and the veil between our worlds will be repaired"

Merlin looked at him for a moment before saying

"Can you take me and Gwaine their?"

"What about Arthur?" Gwaine asked. Merlin waved his hand and in a flash of green Arthur disappeared

"MERLIN I am not a horse!" The dragon said

"Then the creatures will win" Merlin told him "do you want that?"

"My allegiance will never be with the witch or the creatures but I will not take you on my back!" he told Merlin

"Then how…" Merlin began but suddenly he and Gwaine were grabbed by Kilgharrah's claws and carried off into the night.


	13. The elements

**Thanks for reading this far. As we approach the end please tell me if you think there should be a sequel in a review. **

**Thanks**

**Apple **

Chapter Thirteen: The four elements 

Merlin felt the impact as he hit the ground. The Great Dragon flew away to rejoin the battle while he and Gwaine arrived at the Isle of the Blest. They were in at courtyard and Merlin saw the portal. It was like a tear but black and he could see shapes inside it. The creatures he thought to himself. Merlin pivoted round a corner and then stopped as he felt something. He turned and saw a flicker of red. Ignoring it he turned around and saw a figure in silver dress standing in front. He recognized the figure and walked forward. She saw him and quickly embraced him

"Hello Merlin" she said lovingly

"Who are you" he asked confused

"I am the Lady Kate, daughter of Morgana" she proclaimed. Merlin looked at her wide eyes.

"When?" he began

"The future Merlin, where my Father attempts to take over Camelot, I shall be conceived then and there" She told him.

"How do you know me?" he asked

"You Merlin are the love to the hatred of my mother, she raised me to kill the almighty Emrys. Instead I fell in love with him. But now is not the time, we must close the portal so history may take its course. Before I meet you for the first time you will see me again and again we must preserve the future and to do that it requires the power of four elements. She gestured to four stands in front of the portal. Water was already there.

"Water was required to create this tear, the other four will close it" she announced. Gwaine then moved from his hiding place. "Great, can we save the explain till after we close the portal" He told them. Merlin first looked at the woman. Her eyes looked into his soul. Her long blond hair swayed from side to side. Merlin then turned to the pillar and exclaimed

"Pyroxes".

A flame appeared on the pillar and the portal flashed with red electricity. Merlin turned to the next and cried

"Brathora otea brezara flingor uponeth portalxe" Then a ball of wind formed over the third pillar.

"NOOOOOO" came a cry and Merlin was blown of his feet and smashed into a pillar. Blood streaked down his face and gurgled out of his nose. "You shall not stop me" cried Morgana from behind him. He looked at her his hatred apparent. "Egora Semteria" She said and Merlin felt blots of lightning crash into his weakened frame. He groaned in pain as Gwaine jumped at her sword drawn. Morgana's eyes flashed gold and he froze in midair. With another flash he was tearing backwards into the castle behind them. She turned to Merlin

"You kill my sister, you kill the only hope our kind had, you try to stop me helping us… well now you shall die!" Morgana screamed. A flash of green tore at Merlin but was blocked swiftly away. Lady Kate stood there. Her silver dress gleamed in the light from the portal."Hello Mother" she spat with Malice"Kate!" Morgana exclaimed "what do you mean, I am not your mother"

"Not yet Morgana but one day" Kate told her as her piercing blue eyes flashed gold.


	14. Mother VS Daughter

**Thanks for reading, A sequel should be coming so please review **

Chapter Fourteen: Mother Vs. Daughter 

Morgana hissed as she sent a jet of fire at Kate. Kate dodged it with ease and from her palm erupted thousands of red sparks. They connected to from a laser which sliced the fabric of Morgana's dress as she moved away from the spell. "You are powerful" Morgana told her "If you are my daughter as you say, now is the time to join me as ruler of this world"

"I shall never do that Mother _rubexous montoreaxa" _Kate shouted back along with a purple arc of electricity. Morgana cried in pain as it slammed into her stomach.

"Arrh _Pyroxia Morgana Terforasita Forexa" _she replied before a clone of herself appeared from nowhere and after erupting into flame threw itself and Kate. Kate ducked as the clone exploded and fire rained down upon her. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. She used her magic to turn the fire into shards of glass which in turn fired at her Mothers shield. "You cannot run now" Kate told her

"If you kill me you will never be born!" Morgana told her daughter as the fight continued.

Sir Leon emerged from the bushes. It had been days but he had reached the Isles of the Blest, He felt drawn to this place and he looked around. He crawled to the boat where a man stood. He gave him a gold coin and the man began to row towards the island. Sir Leon gasped in the distance he could see flash of light. He couldn't focus for long as more blood suddenly poured from his wounds. He remembered the sorcerer who enchanted his wounds to slowly release blood. He then saw the Lady Morgana, and another woman fighting with magic. He paused to breathe as the blood flow grinded to a halt. He then realised the enchantment was failing.

Another ball of energy hit Kate. She was blown of her feet. Her face was cut and scratched. She willed her Magic to fire another shard of energy at her Mother. She smirked when Morgana was knocked off balance.

Sir Leon crawled into the courtyard blood was gushing out his wounds. He dodged on of the many spells and moved towards Merlin. Merlin was barley conscious but managed to sense his arrival. "Sir…the soil… Pillar.. Save us all" he told him before his eyes closed. Looking up he saw four pillars. In one he saw fire, in another he saw water, and then he saw a ball of wind. He looked at the empty one and grabbed a small amount of soil.

Morgana saw the knight. She screamed in fear and her opponent fell to the floor from the force. She sprinted towards him not daring to use a spell in case her magic destroyed the portal. Morgana got closer as his hand reached the top. He opened his hand as Morgana pulled him away.

Kate watched as the knight failed to finish the job. She was too weak to get up. She watched helplessly as Morgana threw the unnamed knight to the ground and began torturing him with a variety of Magic. He didn't even cry out. This infuriated Morgana. Who lifted him up with Magic. Kate saw a few grains of soil in his hand. She desperately gathered the strength the use a spell.

Morgana watched the night with anger. He looked at her with no fear, showed no pain when her spells hit him. This had to end she decided.

"Emraaldasrskemaxoma" she shouted as her palm began to glow green. Suddenly a ball of yellow light smacked into the night. Morgana laughed

"Missed" she spat at her weak daughter before allowing the spell to erupt from her fingers and engulf the knight in a ghostly green light. She cackled as she felt the life leave his body. The gasped when she saw what was flying towards the pillar. The Knights arm had been hit by Kate's spell. Grains of dirt were touching the pillar. She watched with despair as the black tear began to seal. It closed abruptly and Morgana felt the creatures die.

_Meanwhile _

Arthur roared as he and the remaining knights fought the hoard of creatures that approached the city gates. He saw most of his army die in the first moment as the creatures used their magic. Then suddenly black blood covered him. Shocked he watched as the creatures fell to the floor exploding in black blood. He looked around and saw hundreds of the creatures doing the same. The armies subsided and Arthur breathed in relief.

_Meanwhile _

The Great Dragon embraced his fear as the hundreds of flying creatures moved to him. His fire was useless and he realised he was seconds away from dying. Suddenly the monsters screeched and began to fall. Black blood oozed from their bodies as they began to die. The Great Dragon roared out loud as he flew towards the isle of the blest.

_Meanwhile _

Morgana felt defeat wash over her as her armies died. Her control faded and the power inside her shifted. It began pouring from her in a silver mist and the mist spread out and vanished. Her power over the creatures left her. She turned towards her daughter.

"Look what you have done, this time I will raise you right" she shouted at her "Emraaldasrskemax.." she began before being blown of her feat. Merlin was on in his feet. Barely and he moved towards her. Morgana turned to him but Kate then fired a spell with such power Morgana was swept of her feet and was blown into the sky. Merlin collapsed and Kate moved over to him. She placed his arm around herself and drifted into a peaceful sleep beside the man she loved.

**I hope you all enjoyed this story**

**Please Review**

**Sequel Coming soon **

**Goodbye for now **

**Apple **


End file.
